The Whacamacallit Story
by Chibi Girl and Anti Girly Girl
Summary: We wrote tons of chapters. LET THE BATTLE OF THE GAMES COMMENCE! :D By Chibi girl, the hyperactive sugar grazed midget, and Anti-girly girl, the super intelligent psycopath! Enjoy. UPDATE: Feb. 17th 2011, Yeeeaah...we're prolly done...
1. Default Chapter

The Whacamacallit Story

By Chibi and Anti

Chibi *with microphone in huge stadium*: Welcome Y'all to the first annual battle of the games!

Anti *in a dark corner*: Uh, don't you think we need a disclaimer first?

Chibi: WHATEVER! You do it!

Anti: ...Anyway, Kingdom Hearts and all Final Fantasies don't belong to us...dang it...

Chibi: Alright, Now can I say it?

Anti *reads over script* Yeah, now you can.

Chibi: ALRIGHTY! Now, welcome to the first annual battle of the games! To our hostesses! First we have me. MEMEMEME!!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

Anti: Forgive her folks. She's had too much sugar...

Chibi: As you couldn't tell I'm the little hyper one! I love anime and in the third grade I used to tie my hair up in pig tails and pretend I was SAILOR MOON!!!!!

Anti *stares with question*: ....And I thought I was the crazy one...

Chibi: SHU'UP! Anyway, when I was out of elementary I went to a crappy ghetto academy where they made us wear uniforms an...

Anti: *takes microphone and hits her over the head with it, then hands it back*

Chibi: ...Umm...what was I saying again???

Anti: You were just about to hand me the microphone.

Chibi: Oh yeah! *hands her the mic and rubs her head, trying to remember what she had for breakfast*

Anti: Anyway, I'm the other half of the messed up hosting of this story. My name is Anti Girly Girl, but you can call me Anti. I guess I'm the exact opposite of Chibi, an almost complete, intelligent psychopath. *grins* Scary huh?

Audience: *Nods*

Anti: Well, for a little info, this story is in honor of having those you've always wanted beaten up beaten up. Including your favorites like Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockheart, Aeris (cannot spell last name), Cloud Strife, and of course Sephy! (Though they're the one's beating people up, not getting beaten up...or something like that...)

Sephiroth *in shadows*: _My name is not Sephy...!_

Anti: Umm okay....Now as for our first match, the most hated character from ffx, Wakka, virus Yuna, the main character of ffx. Give 'em a round of applause.

Audience: *small applause for Yuna; maybe one or two people for Wakka who would be carried off in an ambulance after the first commercial break.*

Chibi *Smashing into Anti and grabbing mic while taking her place* This is boring! Let Wakka have what's coming to him! Have everyone form ffx gang up on him!!!!! *takes sip of espresso*

Anti *in less than enthusiastic voice, basically because she could care less about what happens to Wakka* Oh no, don't. This can only end in _tragedy_.

Chibi: Now, on with the show!

Auron *cracking knuckles*: Finally, out of my contract with Square and able to beat up fellow characters.

Tidus: 'Bout time too.

Yuna: Let us gang up on Wakka!

Lulu: I think we've already come up with that decision.

Yuna: So what?! I can say whatever I want! *pouts*

Tidus: *Slaps forehead*

Auron: I'll send you to the Farplane.

Wakka: Gulp, ya?

Anti: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Tidus: Oh okay...

*As they all grab their weapons to gang up on Wakka, everyone wonders 'Where's Rikku?' The hyperactive little squirt was yet to get a part in ffx-2 as a slutty-slut, along with the rest of the girl cast, but that wasn't for a few more months now. Besides, she was hired into this thing and the author was getting ticked off. So, where was she?*

*However in a matter of moments she appeared behind Wakka, her eyes wide and dilated like she had licked some toads, thwhacking him over the head with a grenade and laughing her head off as Wakka fell on his face, unconsciousness.*

Rikku: HAHAHA!!!!!! HYPERNESS!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Tidus: Uh, Rikku, you ok-

Rikku: *grabs him by the collar of his shirt* Coffee, COFFEE, **_COFFEE_**!!!!

Chibi: *hits her over the head, making her fall unconscious too*

Tidus: Whoa, thanks. I thought she was gonna kill me!

Chibi: Hmm? What, really? Oh, didn't notice. It's just that I'm the only one that's hyper, YOU HEAR ME?! *gets close to the camera; glares a death gaze* _The only one_...

Anti: Er..._right_...Anyway, that should do it for now. I can just tell this was a complete disaster in the making...If this thing even continues....

Chibi: If? What do you mean 'if'? *Sees cast slowly trying to sneak out of the stadium* There is no if, *cold, icy gaze to competitors* _right_ guys?

All: *Sharply turn around* *nods*

Chibi: That's what I thought! This thing will continue *glares into camera again* So Review! Because I don't know what you did last winter!!!!

Anti: ...Just please review...*mumbling* _or else she won't stop nagging for it, and I'm the one responsible for this supposedly!!!!_

Chibi: What did you say?!  


Anti: Nuthin...whatever...Again, please review.

*Hearing crashing in the background* WEEEE!!!! ME HYPIE!!!! *screams and breaking sounds come along with the high-pitched alarm ringing through the stadium*


	2. the useless chapter

The useless chapter.  
  
Chibi: welcome to the second episode battle-  
  
Anti: * mumbles * *disclaimer*  
  
Chibi: ya know what? BITE ME!!! Go back to the first chapter if you want a disclaimer!!!  
  
Anti: Alrighty... That was a little unpleasant. Anyway, * picks up script * the following characters do not belong to us they belong to the video game geniuses.  
  
Chibi: Huh? I don't get it...*starts crying*  
  
Anti: Whatever... * Gives Chibi a raised eyebrow in suspicion * I think somebody needs her caffeine.  
  
Chibi *beaming*: Hey! You're right!! I forgot to drink coffee!! Bartender!  
  
Tifa: Yes? Espresso or cappuccino?  
  
Chibi: Both. And how about some beano for my friend, Anti, here. * Falls on the floor laughing uncontrollably. *  
  
Anti: Uh...*whispers of to Tifa* What exactly did you put in that?  
  
Tifa: Oh nothing but the regular stuff! Pure coffee and a little bit of something we call '_LSD_'!

Anti: *sweatdrop*

Tifa *seeing Chibi's eyes widen like she had licked toads*: Is she going to be ok?  
  
Chibi: I'll---I'll---*can't stop laughing * hoo.. * calms down* Ok I'm all right.  
  
Anti *shakes head in pity*: You will never be all right.  
  
Chibi: *gives Anti a death stare * Anyway, let's get started with our fight.  
  
Anti: Good idea! Why didn't you think of that in the first sixteen lines?  
  
Chibi: *ignoring her * So today we have cloud vs. barret!  
  
Anti: Just too see which one is actually stronger!!!  
  
Chibi: Really? 

Anti: _Really_ really...

Chibi: And here we go to the center ring.  
  
Cloud: This is it, wuss!  
  
Barret: the final fight over Tifa, sissy!  
  
Aeris: *somewhere out in the distance with tears streaming down her face. * Cloud...  


Cloud: Tifa? I thought this was over strength!

Tifa: What?! You mean it's not? *cries*

Cloud: Umm...

Tifa and Aeris: *giant anime waterfall tears*

Chibi: Umm...whoops...

Anti *getting 300x taller*: YOU MEAN YOU TOLD THEM OTHERWISE?!

Chibi: Hey, had to make it interesting...!

Anti: Well, *calms, sinking back into shadow* whatever. Let's just get this over with.

  
Barret: That's what I wanted to hear! Defeat attack!!!!  
  
Cloud: Block!!  
  
Chibi: Who comes up with these attacks!?  
  
Anti: *looks up at authors * you guys really need to get it together.  
  
Author # 1 g: Yeah, we hear you.  
  
Author # 2 s: You would think they'd be happy to even have a story named after them...  
  
Cloud: disco beam!  
  
Anti: SAY WHAAT?!?  
  
Chibi: disco ball?! * starts laughing again *  
  
Anti, cloud , and barret: Oye...  
  
Chibi: on with the fight!

Anti: But it already started!

Chibi: Oh, it did?

Anti: Little slow there, aye?

Chibi: Hey, the coffee hasn't kicked in yet!  
  
Cloud: *not doing it himself* *slaps barret *  
  
Barret: *forced with an unknown power**slaps cloud *

Authoress #1 g: Hey wait a sec...I didn't write this!

Authoress #2 s: *snickers; grinning evilly*

Authoress #1 g: *whacks her over the head with a frying pan* Guys don't slap, fool!

Authoress #2: Well, they just did!!!! *rolls on the floor laughing uncontrollably*

Authoress #1: *rolls eyes* Next time I'm writing the episode...  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Chibi: Well, since the authoress' can't think of an ending, I'll call a draw!  
  
Anti: Can you do that?  
  
Chibi: Of course I can!  
  
Anti:* gives chibi a nervous look; backing away incase anything 'bad' was about to happen to her from the 'unknown power' before.* Finally this ends our second chapter. So please review...


	3. Since no one's reviewing'hinthint'

****

Since no one's suggesting anything...

Anti: You know what *crumples up script and tosses it to the side* I've about had it with this. I'm not even getting paid. *points up to sniper in the upper balconies* SEE?! We're all being held here against our will!!!!

Authoress #1 g: *sweatdrop* Umm, ignore her *slaps duct tape over her mouth*

Anti: Muffle muffle *BEEP* muffle!

Chibi: Erg...Disclaimer? We don't own ff7 nor Pixy Stix. *thinks about it and beginnings to daydream* Mmm...Pixy Stix...

Anti: *whacks her over the head with the mic*

Chibi *like nothing had happened*: Okay well our next match is Rinoa virus Tifa, Aeris, and Yuna.

Rinoa: *looks up from where she was filing her nails* Huh? I don't get it...

Anti *shakes head*: muffle muffle

Chibi: Translation-You wouldn't...Anyway, let's get this over with as quickly as possible so then I can get a refill! I'm all out of coffee!!!! *cries*

Anti: ...

Tifa: Why, oh why, did I have to take this job?

Aeris: Because you couldn't afford minimum wage?

Tifa: Hmm...Yeah, guess that's it.

Rinoa: Hey, like, what're we all doing here?

Yuna: To face each other in a duel.

Tifa: Duel?! What is this _Yu-Gi-Oh_!?! If I have to fight one little twerp of a monster I am so out of here!

Aeris: *mumbling* Poor sport...

Tifa: Shut up! It's not like you can do any better. Oh, but wait, you die half way through the game so you don't know anything do you?!

Aeris: Know what? That you're a total airhead?!

Tifa: At least I'm not a slut like that girl over there!!!

Rinoa: Actually...Yeah, yeah I'll, like, agree to that.

Aeris: Good point...

Yuna: Umm, should we not fight at this time?

Aeris *raising an eyebrow*: And I thought I was the proper one...

Tifa: If it's one thing I can't stand it's proper people who think their better than everyone else! *begins to throw a punch at her*

Yuna: But I don't think that...*out of shock, she summons something...Something VILE, something HORRIBLE...!*

Pikachu: Pika?

Tifa: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs as fast as she can out of the stadium*

Audience, Anti, Chibi, Aeris, Yuna, and both Authoresses: *GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS SWEATDROP!*

Aeris: I wonder what that was all about...

Rinoa: Aw, isn't it, like, cute? *huggles pikachu. In anger, Pikachu does an electric attack, frying Rinoa until she was crispy-crunchy-golden-brown.*

Aeris: Alright, so now I have to face you, is that correct?

Yuna: Yes it is!

Aeris: Okay, you can go first.

Yuna: Okay! I'll summon Holy!!!!

Aeris: Holy? Hmm...*grins menacingly* Okay how about Lifestream!

Yuna: What's that?

Aeris: You'll see...

*When both attacks are called forth, Holy comes swooping through like a blue wave, where lifestream just takes it sweet time. When they both face each other, Holy barks like...a dog? Wait a sec...Okay, I'm as confused as you are at this point so I'll just finish this up. Anyway, so Holy barks like a dog when suddenly Lifestream forms into a dragon and roars, engulfing Holy and a second later burping loudly.*

Yuna *backing away*: Okay I will just be leaving now...*screams and drops staff as she runs out the entrance.*

Anti: muffle muffle!!!!! *rips duct tape off* OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi: Alrighty then... Aeris wins! Well, that concludes this episode, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you don't the Authoresses are going to take my espresso away, and who knows what I'll do then!!!

Anti: She's got a point there, folks. She'll go on a mad coffee spree and replace it with PIXY STIX!!!! NO! It took us long enough to get you hook on coffee and away from the evilness of sugar!

Chibi: Yeah well...*rips open a tube of pixy stix and downs it in five seconds flat*

Anti: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! *suddenly stops, folding hands neatly in front of her* But please review first. *returns back into normal mode and runs out screaming with everyone else as Chibi begins her rampage of trashing stuff.*


	4. YEA! Someone reviewed! I'm so happy

YEA!!! SOMEONE REVIEWED! *sniffle* I'm so _happy_!

Anti: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! We really do appreciate the reviews, and thanks for bringing the repeat mix up to our attention.

Authoress #1 g: It'll never happen again!

Authroess #2 s: *devious look* Or will it...

Authoress #1 g: SHU'UP!!!!! It's bad enough I messed up okay! Big deal!!!! Nuf said...

Anti: Okay...Well, my co-anchor won't be in this match today, seeing she, umm, had a little trouble with the medics.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*A long time ago in a place somewhere far, FAR away...

Well, not really. Just a few minute ago and across the street.*

Chibi *bites one of the medics*: Nerds rope! _Juicy fruit_!! **_PEEPS_**!

Medic: AHH!!!! It hurts! Get it off!

*Other medics sedate her, falling flat on her face. When picked up again, lolly-gagging and eyes wide, she realized they were wearing white suits...Oh no...*

Chibi: Silly rabbit! Trix are for KIDS! KIDS!!!!! *bite the same guy in the arm again*

*That poor, poor rabbit...er, I mean medic...*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anti: Enough with flashbacks! Anyway, today's match, due to a request, is just Sephiroth! Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth...*sighs and daydreams...mostly about having a Sephiroth plushie to huggle*

Authoress #1 G: Ahem...

Anti: Umm, anyway, today's match is against Sephiroth and all his wannabes, including Seymour Guado and Ansem!

Ansem *as all enter*: I shall crush you all by the power of darkness!

Sephiroth: Prepare to return with the planet!

Seymour *giggling*: You guys are _silly_!

Anti: ^_^' I'm not even going to say anything but 'What was Squaresoft eating when they came up with the semi-boss for ffx?'

Sephiroth: Lord no! This is what came after to resemble me? You have to be joking.

Ansem: Well, I'm not so bad am I?

Sephiroth *shrugging*: No, not you, just...IT!

Seymour *pulling out compact mirror and beginning to put on blush* Have to look good for my fans!

Ansem: I don't mean to be rude but...

Sephiroth: What fans?! And what crawled up your *beep*, clogged it and died to make you such a *beep* idiotic, wannabe *beep* CROSS DRESSER!

Authoress #1 g: I can think of something really cruel, but I don't want to offend the Wakka fans out there. *starts cracking up just thinking about it*

Seymour: Well, even if I do not have any fans, I need to be presentable to Lady Yuna!

Yuna: *looks at Seymour, then at Wakka, then back. Suddenly she gags and barfs in the background, Tidus tapping on her back for comfort.*

Ansem: Okay, maybe we should just beat him up now...

Sephiroth: _Just_ beat him up? _JUST_ beat him up?! Ah, no *beep* way! He's disgracing the very word of wannabe. I mean, he is also a model after you.

Ansem *dreading*: You're not serious...

Sephiroth: *nods soberly*

Ansem: THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. POLITE, DARKNESS GUY!

Sephiroth *sweatdrop*: I'll just leave it to you then.

Ansem: COME GUARDIAN! *giant guardian of darkness forms, about ready to glomp Seymour*

Seymour *just after putting on hot pink lipstick on*: Oh poo... *Is glomped by guardian and imbedded into the ground*

Auron: QUICK, YUNA! Send him so he doesn't come back again!

Yuna: Yes, alright! I shall send mEaster Syemour to-

Seymour *giggles, getting back up*: Too late!

Ansem: *Beep* it! *Glomps him over and over and over again until there's nothing left but a bunch of mashed particles, where Yuna finally sends him into Otherworld*

Ansem: Finally. He just wouldn't die.

Sephiroth: And now you will! *slashes Ansem with masamune; but Ansem reforms like he hadn't been hit.*

Ansem: HA! I can only be destroyed by the light!

Sephiroth: Thanks for the tip...*Casts Super Nova on the guy and eventually after that SUPER LONG ATTACK, Ansem's gone*

Anti: YEA! Sephy wins!!!! *jumps and tackles Sephiroth, huggling him until the point where he's choking.*

Sephiroth: My...name...is...SEPHIROTH! *pulls her off and runs off while Anti chased after him. Stops at sales shop, takes Sephy plushie and throws it at her.* HERE TAKE IT! Just go away!

Anti: *huggles plushie*

Authoress #1 g: Well...I guess this proves why it's pg-13 in some perspectives. One, the bleeps, two, the Sephy abuse.

Sephiroth: My name is Sephiroth! _SEPHIROTH_!!!!

Authoress #2 s: Anyway, please review and say what she should do next! Remember, YOU are the ones who control this story!

Authoress #1 g: You know that was really cheesy.

Authoress #2 s: I know...But it's still true! Please review and suggest who should be beaten up next!


	5. The romance chapter

The romance chapter

  
Chibi: Wow! We sure are getting many reviews, which keeps me from getting fired. *Nodding slowly with eyes closed *  
  
Anti: You would think you would be fired after that trix rabbit episode.  
  
Chibi: bite me, bite me, and bite me.  
  
Anti: *bites her *  
  
Chibi: OUCH!  
  
Anti: well what was I supposed to do? You were taunting me!  
  
Chibi: *gives anti a dirty look and shuffles script *  
  
Authoress #1g & #2s: *cracking up laughing *  
  
Anti: shut-up!  
  
Authoress #2s: * flattens her like a pancake *  
  
Janitor: *janitor comes in with broom * Should I just sweep this up with the rest of the garbage?  
  
Anti: MUMBLE M-MUMBLE!  
  
Chibi: *sigh * You had better not.  
  
Anti * deflates; speaking with an calm but angry tone. Little does everyone know about the vain popping from her skin on the verge of setting the building on fire* Okay I know not to mess with the force of the Authoress' again.

Chibi: I thought that was my line...

Authoress #2 s: Oh, right. *takes a piece of metal and bolts it to her mouth.*

Anti: ....0_o?  
  
Chibi *takes screwdriver and undoes bolts to release the metal slab*: Okay the battle we have today is, back by popular demand, sephy!  
  
Sepheroth: *gives an annoyed look to Chibi *  
  
Chibi: .Roth heh-heh.  
  
Anti: And we have Tidus AKA, courtesy of Beta Genius, tidy whity.  


Beta Genius *in audience out of no where*: Hey wait a minute I never said-

Authoresses # 1 &2: *takes dirty old sock and shoves it into her mouth, duct tapping it*

Anti: ...^_^'

  
Chibi: *still thinking about Tidus, ignoring everything that's been going on*: *sigh of passion *  
  
Sepheroth: Let's get this over with already!  
  
Tidy-whity...er, umm Tidus: Okay! *Pulls out gun *  
  
Sepheroth: You're not worth my time...Mother?  
  
Jenova: roar!  
  
Titus: umm...  
  
Jenova: * whips tail right at Titus *  
  
Chibi *over dramatic slow motion*: tidy-whity! *Jumps in the way of the tail *  
  
Anti: Good god.  
  
Chibi: * standing normally * Did it miss?  
  
Anti: Well that was close.  
  
Jenova: *exits growling *  
  
Anti: Nice job Sephy *ahem * Roth  
  
Sephiroth: *exits ignoring Anti *

Anti: I love being a menace to FF characters. ^________^

  
Tidus *nervously edging away from Chibi, then running for his life*: Wait up!  
  
Chibi: Oh my tidy whity loves me *sigh *  
  
Janitor: Okay since both girls are busy I will close saying please review.  
  
Audience member: That sucked!  
  
Janitor: *throws a shoe at him *  
  
Audience member: ow! 


	6. Today's word: FORK!

Today's word: FORK!

Anti: *looks up at the handy dandy title above and stares in wonder*

Chibi: Now onto our next match! Today we decided that since the Aeris's death scene wasn't really fair, we'd have Aeris and Sephiroth both fight in a fair match!

Anti: *still looking up when eyes widen, beginning roll away in her chair.*

Chibi: Umm...*whispers* _What are you doing_?!

Anti *points up*: Anything with a sharp object in the name can only end in hurt.

Chibi *rolls eyes*: Whatever. Disclaimer? I pity the fool who hasn't gotten it by now! But a new one now. The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to us...? What the...?

Authoress #1 g: You'll understand soon young grasshopper.

Sephiroth *entering*: Another one? Geez, I'm getting to old for this *beep*

Aeris: How old are you anyway?

Sephiroth: I am *loud fire alarm goes off in a malfunction* years old.

Chibi: What was that?

Sephiroth: I said I'm *announcement goes on that the fire alarm was just a malfunction.* years old!

Aeris: How many?

Sephiroth: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM *biplane flies by* YEARS OLD!

Chibi: Whatever.

Sephiroth: But say, didn't I kill you?

Aeris: Yup ^________^

Sephiroth: Uh-huh...Well, let's get this over with. 

Aeris *happily*: O-_KAY_!

Sephiroth *mumbling*: And I thought I was the crazy one...

Aeris: No, you're just partly mutated misunderstood with a suffrage of schizophrenia! I suppose I'm the crazy one.

Sephiroth: Yeah, for ever going out with that guy. *points to Cloud in the audience*

Cloud: Why I oughta...!

Anti: *over in the corner putting a screened helmet on and wrapping herself in bubble wrap.*

Tifa *across town*: *still running from Pikachu*

Penguin *in Antarctica*: *standing and still being cute ^_^*

Chibi: Uh, back to the _story_ now.

*oh right, sorry*

Sephiroth *grabbing masamune*: I'll kill you!

Aeris *raises eyebrow*: If you couldn't kill me before what makes you think you can do it now?

Sephiroth: Insolent fool!

Aeris: *ignoring and thinking of cute bunnies hopping around in a flowery field* Lalalala...

Sephiroth: Shut up and listen!

Aeris: Hmm...What was that?

Sephiroth *beginning to charge forward*: DIE!

*Sephiroth suddenly stops when a loud _BANG!_ comes from the entrance doors. Everyone turns to look, seeing the cast of the Lord of the Rings.*

Gandolf: Such a strange place we have befallen...

Frodo: Where are we?

Sam: Looks like some savage tournament to me. I mean look, *goes over to Chibi and stretches her face* They remind me of Orks.

Chibi *slapping him away*: Now see here!

Gimley *walking over to the frozen stiff Anti*: And take a look at this one! This must be a form of torture for losing!

Anti *in a solemn voice*: Actually, I'm trying to be safe. Just look at the title! It's just _crawling _ with the word 'pain'!

Gimley *jumping back*: IT SPEAKS!

Anti: Yeah, but your lacking intelligence as I can see.

Frodo *Aeris grabbing the ring from around his neck*: Hey, give that back!

Aeris *mesmerized*: Ooh, pretty ring!

Frodo: Aren't you listening to me?!  


Sephiroth: Don't even try, shorty. She doesn't even listen when her life is on the line, so do you think she's going to listen when she has a piece of jewelry?

Frodo: But you don't understand! Its dangerous!

Aeris *beginning to super glue it where she was going to stick it on her mantel in her dressing room and no one could take it. (It's a good excuse isn't it?) But hearing this, she shrugs, grabbing his hand and slipping the ring on* Here you go!

Frodo: *disappears*

Gimley: Good lord! You just super glued that to his FINGER!!!

Aeris: So? It was a pretty ring...

*Gimley and Gandolf and everyone else on the Fellowship share glances, when they all shout for good!*

Gandolf: Alright! No more annoying fights with shadow monsters!

Gimley: I can finally go home!

Sam: Yes but what about Frodo?

Gimley: *shrugs*

*All of the Fellowship leaves. Everyone stares, Aeris shrugging and walking off to her dressing room in thinking the fights over. Sephiroth shakes his head, falling to the ground*

Sephiroth: I'm too old for this *beep*

Chibi *Turning back to Anti who's now in a protective bubble*: See it's almost the end of the chapter and nothing's happened!

Anti: Yeah, I suppose *begins to step out* I can do this, I can do this, I can- *fork is thrown at her head and just misses, bouncing and hitting the protective bubble, where flying back and up into the stands. Anti scream in a shriek, diving back inside and sealing it up tight*

Chibi: Oh well...This is going to take her awhile to get better, so please review!

Anti *rocking back and forth*: Today's word: FORK! Y-yes, f-f-fork! Heheh...Such a funny word...


	7. We're Still Writing This?

*Authoress of Anti in the corner duct taped to a chair and looks like a mummy...with fluffy slippers*: MUFFLE!

Authoress of Chibi: She didn't want to do another chapter, but noooooo, this is my fic! So, I have the Anonymous Elephant to help me!

Anonymous Elephant*comes up almost out of nowhere*: Yo...

Authoress/Chibi: We realize that this story kind of hit a dead end and we were thinking about not continuing but then we got really mad and we both grabbed a hold of a sledgehammer and pounded a hole through the dead end wall. So...yeah...And, if you had not noticed, there's Rinoa bashing. We no like Rinoa. At least most of her. The two percent of her intelligence she uses isn't too bad...

Chibi: Dun da da dun! 

Anti: * Rolls eyes*

Chibi: Were baaaaaack!

Anti: Riiiight...

Chibi: I cannot believe we are still going to do this.

Anti: Hey it was your idea in the first place.

Chibi: *Nodding solemnly* yes, yes it was.

Anti *blinks*: You're acting a bit like a pessimist...that's, umm, odd.

Chibi: *Sigh* I miss my tidy-whitey...

Anti: *Smacks her forehead* Good god.

Chibi: You know what? *bleep* you.

*The entire crowd and all of the fighters and anti all together at the same time gasp in horror that Chibi actually swore!*

Anti: *Stares in horror and rolls rollie chair to the corner of the room*

Chibi: What is everyone's problem?

Anti *shakes head*: Okay, no more tidy-whitey for you!

Chibi: WHAT!?

Anti: You heard me. He makes you go insane. *shivers in slight fear* And I'm the psychotic one...

Chibi: WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Anti: *Plugs ears and shouts over Chibi* TODAY'S FIGHT IS TIFA VS. RINOA!

Chibi: WAAAAHHHH! * Increases volume*

Anti: OKAY! START ALREADY!

Tifa: * Walks out in normal clothes*

Rinoa: *Walks out in thong and bikini top. *

The whole stadium: *HUGE GIANT HUMONGOUS SWEAT DROP! *

Rinoa: I am going to, like, kick your booty.

Tifa: Err...I think I can see where this is going. *shakes head in pity*

Rinoa: *In cheerleader/Ebonics voice. * Oh no you di'int!

Tifa: *Rolls eyes*

Rinoa: *Tries to kick Tifa and falls backwards from her stiletto heels. Starts crying*

Tifa: *To Anti and Chibi* what's her problem? She only tripped!

Rinoa: I-I-I BROKE A NAIL!

Again the whole stadium: *HUGE GIANT HUMONGOUS SWEAT DROP! *

Anti: Alright, the next person who does that is going down! I have the biggest headache right now and...*twitchtwitch*

Stadium: *goes silent... until one person makes a tiny, microscopic sweat drop.*

Anti *grabs Almighty Frying Pan and lunges at them*: DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Person: X_X

Anti *sits back in chair while putting earplugs in* Better.

Person: *Sweat drop*

Anti: I thought we threw you out!

Chibi *wails*: People can't be thrown out with x-tape over their eyes in this story, remember!

Anti: No, but if it'll get you to shut your trap so I don't have to answer your questions, yes, yes I remember.

Rinoa: *continues to wail, guys beginning to fall over as they stare at her...umm...beautiful eyes!*

Tifa: This is getting bad. Hey, Anti, can I use that? 

Anti: What?

Tifa: Can I use the frying pan?

Anti: Huh?

Tifa *rolls eyes and grows three hundred times louder in voice, knocking chibi out of her chair*: CAN I USE THAT FRYING PAN?!

Anti: Oh, yeah. Why didn't you say so?

Tifa: *Grabs Almighty Frying Pan and repeatedly hits Rinoa with it until she has x-tape over her eyes. *

Chibi: *Instantly stops crying* I knew Tifa would win.

Anti: This is the stupidest chapter out of the whole story. You are such an airhead. *sign that says: 'she wrote chapter'*

Chibi: YOU WILL NEVER KEEP ME AND TIDY WHITEY APART! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Anti: Extra coffee this morning?

Chibi: Yes actually, and this afternoon, and come to think of it...* pulls out a frapachino and downs it in two seconds. *

Anti: Um...please review...*RUNS AWAY SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER*

Chibi: What? It's not that bad is it?

Tidus: * Out of no where* for the last time my name is not tidy whitey!

Chibi: Oh tidy you came to comfort me! *Sigh*

Tidus: *Runs away Screaming* 9-1-1!

Chibi: Wait tidy! Come back!

Please review.(Good Lord help this stupid story)


	8. THE HAMPSTERS ARE FALLING!

A/N WE OWN NUZING ZAT IS COPY WRITTENS!!! (signified with ^^)

The Hamsters are Falling!!!!

Chibi: *tanning with a sunlight that had been brought in by her request*

Anti: *collecting cobwebs sleeping in the corner*

Authoress g: ahem...

Chibi: *puts cucumbers on her eyes*

Anti: *rolls over*

Authoress s: AHEM...

Chibi: *begins to open bottle for tanning mask*

Authoress g&s:_ **AHEM...**_

Anti: *looks up, shakes a fist, and falls back asleep*

Chibi *looks up, seeing angry eyes glaring down from the top part of the stadium* Umm...maybe we should get back to work.

Anti: _mumble mumble_....

Chibi *watching as authoresses' henchmen put Acme^^ dynamite underneath Anti and lighting it*: Uh, Anti, not to be a party crasher but...

Anti: **_MUMBLE MUMBLE _***rolls over onto dynamite. Dynamite explodes, sending Anti up though the ceiling and across the stadium.* 

Chibi: ...*sees red dot beginning to trace across the floor, looking quickly to the q-cards in front of her* Uh, OKAY! Today's match is Yuffie vs. Sephiroth! There doesn't seem to be an apparent reason though...*dot gets closer to her* NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Sephiroth: *being pushed out of the gates by a couple of guards* Hey, wait a minute, this isn't Gecko Uninterrupted, the insurance agency that will answer my claims for ruling the world in 48 hours or less! *gates slamming shut behind him*

Yuffie: *being brought in with a straightjacket on a muzzle over her mouth*

Sephiroth *blinking ever so slowly*: What happened to her?

Anti *up in the stands with a bucket of popcorn in hand*: SHE DISCOVERED THE POWER OF COFFEE, NOW GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Sephiroth: *looks up into the stands*...You know, I thought this place looked familiar...Haven't you any other competitors?

Authoresses g&s *shrugs*: Meh...

Chibi: Let the fight begin!

Yuffie: *being released by fearful medics, with eyes wild* w00t! tImE t0 kICk S0mE mEanY b00tY! *rolls up into a ball with Ninja stars in hand and beginning to spin. She then started bouncing off the walls...literally*

*Sephiroth, taking out his masamune, prepared to strike, when suddenly he remembered something. He grinned with a vile cause, raising a hand and beginning to cast the most powerful fire spell. However, the attack fizzled, turning into a big bright daisy. Gasping in horror, he dropped it, stepping back*

Chibi *flipping through script*: Well, in the beginning it said we don't own Final Fantasy OR Kingdom Hearts, and since Kingdom Hearts was partially owned by Disney^^...well, major death causing spells aren't allowed.

Sephiroth *with widened terrified eyes*: What kind of sick twisted place IS this?! *holding up a hand* But no matter. I was intending on saving this for Cloud, but I suppose it will get me out of here sooner. *pulls out a pan flute and starts playing a dreadful tune. Suddenly, dark vortexes of doom opened up in the ceiling, beginning to rain down...an army of rabid Hamtaros^^...*

*Everyone, including Anti, screamed in horror, running for their lives from the evil masses of foaming mouthed Hamsters that echoed the words 'HAM' repeatedly as they marched their walk of death. Sephiroth cackled wickedly, cracking his neck to the side slowly and putting on a pair of Smithies^^*

Sephiroth *turning slowly with this trench coat fluttering in the wind*: My deed is done here...

Yuffie: *getting so much adrenaline from the terror and the caffeine that she passes out, the medics quickly running in and getting her before they were bitten by the creatures running amuck*

Chibi*being bitten repeatedly*: Their deadly poison has seeped into my veins...! *looks down, seeing a Ham Ham looking up with eyes that were three inches in diameter by this time. Picks it up and huggles it as it naws at her face* BUT THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE!!!

Anti*opening a black umbrella and standing with a mic in hand*: Today we are witnessing a sight that is not usually seen on national TV. The Main villain of FF7 has finally summoned one of the most vile creatures to do his bidding, and we're not quite sure who's going to solve this problem. But one thing is for sure; you are witnessing history in the making, ladies and gentlemen...or at least something like that....But, please send your reviews anywa- *gets bitten in the arm* GAH! STUPID HAMSTER! *whacks it with the umbrella, sending it into the stands already swarming with creatures.* Please, SEND YOUR REVIEWS! Bring this madness to an end!

*camera falls back as Hamsters scramble onto the screen, the feed turning to fuzz soon after*


	9. Fin?

The Whatchamacallit Story

By Chibi and Anti

Chibi: *with megaphone, in a newly renovated stadium.* Dun da da dun! BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!

Anti: What popular demand? We've just spent the last seven years cleaning Hamsters out of every nook and cranny of this place! The likelihood of people even recalling what this is—

Chibi: *bashes her* Shu-up, shu-up, shu-up!

Anti: *falls over, little U's over her eyes*

Authoress g: U's?

Authoress s: Yeah. Cuz X's mean death. U's just mean unconscious.

Authoress g: Yeeeaaah…okay….

Chibi: As I was saying, BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! BATTLE OF THE GAMES! *echo, games…ames…mes…..s…*

Anti: *blinks, becomes conscious* There's….nobody here….

Chibi: *heavy sigh.* Maybe this thing really is dead….Kinda sad really….

Anti: Eh, we had a good run. And after seven years, did you really expect people to sit around and wait?

Chibi: It's not OUR fault Sephy destroyed the place with his evil Ham Hams!

Anti: True…Not much we can do though.

Chibi: I guess. Well…as you know I've replaced my love of all things sugar and caffeine with beer. Wanna go get a drink?

Anti: I guess…

Authoress s: So sad it had to come to an end.

Authoress g: Lives kinda get in the way…

Authoress s: Yeah…It was fun while it lasted, though. Maybe if we get enough reviews, we can continue! *big cheesy grin*

Authoress g: …

Authoress s: What?

Authoress g: I just don't see that happening.

THE END….maybe?


End file.
